


School Sucks

by ghostandfriends



Series: A Scary Good Time [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Drinking, Cowgirl, Dubious Consent, F/M, Human/Monster Sex, Original Characters - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Riding, Sex, Somewhat, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vampire AU, neck biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostandfriends/pseuds/ghostandfriends
Summary: Why do work when you could do your teacher instead?





	School Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is gonna be the first of a small series of porny one shots all within this same universe. Moira is my main OC so please be kind to her, and there will be more to come. Enjoy!

Silence. The peaceful quiet in between sleep and wakefulness. Moira felt her body slowly coming to life. There was little light filtering through her velvet curtains. Somewhere in the corner her fan buzzed quietly in the dark. If she kept her eyes closed that meant the day was still in purgatory. She could pretend to sleep and keep the night going on forever in her mind. Roman would come knocking at her door and she’d ignore him. Their lessons could wait for another day. It would be just her and her beautiful silk sheets she’d bought in Italy during last sumkmers family vacation. Her mind drifted lazily from silk sheets, to the backwards roads in Italy, to that hot human boy she’d seen riding his bike yesterday. Two light knuckle wraps upon her door brought her soundly to reality. The ancient hinges squealed open as someone let themselves inside. 

“Hssssssst!” Moira angrily covered her head with the blanket.

“Moira darling, you know that you have lessons in one hour?” Her mother’s voice rang clear through the room despite their distance from each other. “You best get ready soon, you wouldn’t want to keep Roman waiting, would you?” The question was not really a question at all. Moira could feel the motherly tension behind every word saying ‘try me! try me! try me!’. She cracked open one eye. 

“Do you honestly expect me to sit through a math lesson in my own home?” The concept seemed utterly ridiculous. Either they wanted her at home, or they wanted her at school. No way were they going to get both. Her mother’s eyes turned a deep black where she stood in the doorway. Moira could feel the icy chill travel across the room before it crawled its way up her spine. Her mother was trying to compel her out of bed with “Dark magic? Seriously, Mom?” she rolled her eyes. 

Moira blinked, and instantly her mother was at her bedside. She forgot how terrifying she could be sometimes. The woman stood at least six foot tall, with icy white skin and all black eyes that still seemed to shine in the dark. She was a classic age vampire, one from a time of romance and tradition. Her fangs grew longer as she pulled her face into a grimace. 

“I do not pay that human teacher to come over and flaunt his pulse in my home. You will not be skipping lessons, you are to learn your studies here at home while we are adjusting to this new place. Do you understand me?” Although she spoke directly in front of Moira, her words still resounded in the previously quiet space of her head. 

There was no arguing with that. In a show of dramatics Moira rolled her eyes and shot quickly out of bed, levitating in the space just above her mattress. “Okay, I’m up. Can you at least leave while I get dressed?” She kept her tone deceptively sweet. While she could handle her mother most days, she didn’t feel like spending the rest of her day undoing a curse on herself because she dared to challenge the queen of the damned. Her mother relented, backing out of the room only with a suspicious tsk, and then the silence returned. 

Roman would be here in exactly fifteen minutes, and as bad as school was, Moira didn’t mind the extra time with her human companion. In fact she craved the pulse that beat so strongly through his veins. She wanted it for herself, but she wasn’t sure in what way just yet. So far thirst was winning over lust, but it was a strong number two. She thought of his wide shoulders, the smooth expanse of skin that shown just before the collar of his t-shirts. He was a new age type of guy, and the fact that they were a family of the undead didn’t seem to bother him at all. That’s why her parents respected him so much. But how would they feel if she was to just...

“Moira!” She nearly jumped right out of her skin.

“Coming Mother!” 

-

There was absolutely no reason why the afternoon should have drug on this long. They’d covered grammar, writing, math, you name it. In fact, they were on such a role that Roman suggested they work through lunch so they could finish up early. That was where Moira had gone wrong. Her throat was starting to become painfully itchy. She’d thought she could wait an extra two hours to feed, but the prospect of finishing all her studies for the week had seemed too promising. She’d jumped the gun, and now she was left thirsty and unable to concentrate with such a fine specimen before her. She had been watching Roman like a hawk from the moment he walked in. 

He was wearing his usual attire, business slacks with a well fitting button down shirt. Halfway through the lesson he always got comfortable and popped open the first two buttons on his collar. Now he was sitting with his back to a vampire, throat tantalizingly exposed and vulnerable. It could be so easy...

“Moira?” Roman was staring at her. His eyes were slightly wider than normal, she could hear his elevated pulse. He was afraid. She wondered how she must look right now. She felt starved. 

“Roman, I...” She trailed off. How was she supposed to finish that statement? I want to drink your blood. I want to put my tongue in your mouth. I want to suck until there’s no more left. I want you inside me while I feed off of you. There were a million little bells all ringing in her head at once. She could feel the heat that was radiating off of his body. His pulse seemed to vibrate the air around him and ring out into the night air. She could smell his sweat and then something sweeter, his terror. She laughed, breathless, and then smiled. She must have looked like a shark the way her fangs grew. 

“Are you going to kill me?” He whispered. Only now did she realize she had been leaning closer and closer. The textbook they had been reading from clattered to the floor. 

“Roman, how long have you been a part of this family?” Moira whispered. She felt like a different person when she was hungry, like the real her was replaced with the Moira who’d do anything for a drink. Her hand found his knee, Roman jerked as she squeezed his thigh lightly. “Answer me,” She compelled him. 

“Five years now, Miss. I’ve been coming here for five years,” his voice was quiet but did not shake. His breathing had began to slow, but still remained jagged. Moira felt something curl deep inside her belly. 

“I would say you’ve served us well, wouldn’t you? Don’t you think that hard work deserves a reward?” It was then she could feel herself, the dark magic was flowing out of her with every word. She could feel it working on him, loosening the knot in his stomach. She could taste his fear fading away into acceptance, and then want. She lifted one thigh to come to rest at the side of his left leg, then followed suit with her other until she was sitting on his lap. Beneath her she could already feel his hardening length. 

Saliva had begun to seep from her fangs, she could barely handle the way he looked beneath her. His eyes were wide, pupils blown dramatically because of her spell. Roman was breathing heavily, hands gripping her hips for dear life. He seemed mesmerized, but she could feel the tremor in his fingers. He was strong, and he was still trying to fight her. 

“Shh, shh, shh. You won’t be fighting so hard in a minute big boy,” Moira laughed. It was not a cruel laugh, but more one of pity. She hoped she could have the self control to stop herself before he ran dry. Beneath her Roman shuffled. His length pressed solidly against the front of her panties. A bolt of white heat shot straight between her legs. Moira hissed as she dug her nails into the back of his neck. This was also her dilemma. If she fed now, there might not be enough blood left inside him to play after. She hissed in frustration, grinding her hips down with more force. There was no denying that Roman’s body was betraying him. His eyes were glassy as they watched her on top of him, she relished in every delicate pant that escaped his mouth. 

“Has anyone ever told you how cute you are when you’re scared?” She ground her hips down once more. Her fangs were now fully unsheathed, and practically tingling with the need to sink themselves into flesh. She scraped them lightly against his neck. Roman flinched violently as a single point pressed softly into his skin without breaking it. A small whimper escaped his lips. His body was shaking uncontrollably. Her hand worked quickly at his zipper. His length was fully engorged, huge and leaking as she pulled it from the front of his boxers. 

“Please...,” Roman whimpered. His voice sounded thick, like he was begging for it and against it all at once. Moira chided him softly, “Tsk, tsk, tsk, good boys speak when spoken to. And right now, I don’t need you to speak.” She was straddling him, her face inches from his own. She could feel every delicious wave of fear, as it cascaded off of him it washed over her. God, Mother would kill her if she killed Roman, but that strong pulse...

Moira gripped the base of Roman’s cock as it twitched eagerly beneath her. It was already moist with precum, it had been drooling out ever since she’d scraped her fangs against his neck. So he was excited by this sort of thing, go figure. Moira delighted in the helpless little moans that fumbled out of his lips. He was trying so hard to seem composed, when in reality he he was falling apart at her touch. She gripped him tighter. 

The thirst was growing stronger by the second. Every flick of her wrist sent Roman’s heart in a tizzy, and right now that pulse was about to get him into some trouble. She could feel the dryness in the back of her throat. Her vision began to fuzz as her hand picked up the pace, Roman was gripping tightly to her shoulder. His heartbeat was deafening. The heat in Moira’s pelvis became inescapable, in one swift movement she was sinking down onto his length, releasing a hiss that bared her fangs. 

Roman’s length filled her all the way up, pressing so deep inside she could feel him in her belly. Looking down upon the poor mortal, she could see the man was in a trance. His mouth was caught open in an abandoned attempt at a moan, but his eyes were open and wanting. He stared at her with unbridled want. Moira smiled that shark grin again, wiggling her hips and shifting him deeper inside. It felt so good. Every shift of her hips sent his length pounding against that spot inside her, she couldn’t help the needy ramblings that spilled out of her mouth. Somewhere along the way Roman’s mouth had found its way to her breast, and he suckled at her nipple tenderly as he pushed up inside her.

Moira was beside herself. The pleasure building in her abdomen was beginning to be too much. But if the haze of sex induced madness ebbed she may not get her chance to feed, and boy was she still hungry. Stroke after stroke, Roman’s length easily pressed her cervix with every push. He too was becoming more erratic, it wouldn’t be long before he came. Moira felt herself tightening, this was it. One, two, three strokes and Moira felt her walls clench. Her mouth opened as if to scream, but instead of noise she found herself burying her face in the crook of Roman’s neck.

He was pumping away, stretching Moira and filling her up, relishing in the tight, wetness wrapped around him. Who knew undead pussy could still be so warm? God he was so close, and she was looking at him with those eyes, and my god those fangs were something else. Roman wanted the sting of her teeth in his neck, craved it so much in that moment he feared he would die. Moira trembled on top of him, whimpering something that sounded eerily close to “I’m sorry,”. 

The next thing he felt was the pain. The deep and all consuming ache of his life being drained. He felt the point of the fangs go inside his throat, and then he stopped caring. All that mattered was that this creature, this beautiful goddess was satisfied. Roman felt his balls begin to tighten, Moira couldn’t stop bouncing on him even as she began to drink. What could she say? She was a fan of having things both ways. With a pained cry Roman shot his load deep inside her. It seemed like ages before his cock stopped twitching, but now his vision was beginning to fade. 

A sense of euphoria washed over him. There was still a dull pain in his neck, but the rest of his body had become numb. Still inside his beautiful little monster, Roman closed his eyes as peace overcame him. If this was it, he certainly had no complaints. 

-

“Moira!” Mother’s voice rang like a fog horn in her brain. She had a feeling she knew what this was about.

“Yes mother?” The young girl called. Certainly she would be able to hear with her heightened abilities. She rushed quickly to clear her face of any blood. Again, in the blink of an eye Mother was before her. The woman never failed to raise the hairs along Moira’s neck, no matter how related they may be. 

“Is there any reason why our tutor of five years has put in his resignation today?” Mother pressed, she narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Moira could feel her compelling for the truth, but resisted with her newfound energy. 

“He must have gotten creeped out finally. Besides, I told you I needed a new teacher.” And with that Moira cast her mother out, creating a protection barrier for the door at least for the night. 

She could wait for her next feeding time.


End file.
